The screening apparatus for large equipment can be difficult and time consuming to remove when it is necessary to make repairs or adjustments, unless the screening apparatus is constructed and arranged so that it can be moved easily from its normal location around the equipment. Preferably the screening apparatus should be capable of being moved quickly and easily away from, and back to, its normal screening location by a person without a need for equipment to do the moving. It is therefore the main purpose of the present invention to provide quick and easy access to the screened unit, while providing an attractive appearance at all other times.